


Парни с бионическими руками не бывают гетеро

by WriteWolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Missing Scene, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteWolf/pseuds/WriteWolf
Summary: История о том, как Дэдпул захотел себе своего солдата с металлической рукой.Кроссовер с Капитаном исключительно на основании отсылок :) таймлайн: после фильма, до сцены после титров





	Парни с бионическими руками не бывают гетеро

      — Хочешь, я буду твоим Капитаном Америка? — Уэйд сидел на подоконнике и старательно демонстрировал нарисованную на груди костюма звезду. Настолько старательно, что не заметил, как едва проснувшийся Нейтан притянул к себе винтовку и молча вышиб его на улицу одним точным выстрелом.  
        
      — Ты не можешь отталкивать меня вечно! — отфыркавшись после приземления в фонтан, пригрозил Уэйд. Поборов желание заткнуть уши, Нейтан чертыхнулся себе под нос и все же встал.  
        
      Единственный, блядь, выходной, и тот уже с утра испорчен этим долбоебом в трико. Впрочем, тот успешно портил и выходные, и рабочие дни, и даже вылазки, куда им время от времени приходилось ходить вместе. Нейтан искренне удивлялся тому, что произошедшая в будущем катастрофа случилась не из-за Уилсона. Возможно, ему просто не все известно.  
        
      Проходя мимо зеркала к сваленной на спинке стула одежде, Нейтан вздрогнул и поспешил поскорее убраться от отражения, которое тоже нисколько не прибавляло настроения, оделся и спустился вниз.  
        
      Из столовой ему навстречу вышел Колосс. Не удержавшись, Нейтан проводил его пристальным взглядом — он уже не первый раз встречал его именно здесь, но так и не мог понять, что Колосс вообще тут делает. Неужели действительно ест? А что именно, болты под соусом из стальной стружки?  
        
      Кажется, исходящий от Уэйда идиотизм заразен.  
        
      Разумеется, спокойно поесть Нейтану тоже не дали. Появившийся в дверях Уэйд — звезда на груди поплыла от влаги, но осталась узнаваемой, — кинул на стол пакет с какими-то фруктами и почему-то устройство для перемещения во времени, которое должно лежать у Нейтана в тумбочке…  
        
      — Какого хуя? — Нейтан нервно схватил прибор и повертел в пальцах, а затем молниеносно подключился к интерфейсу. — Ты его что, починил?!  
        
      — Ну, ради справедливости признаю, что это сделал не я. Наша радужная королева сарказма оказалась еще и неплохим механиком, а я подумал, тебе приятно будет получить свою игрушку обратно. Вернешься к жене и дочке…  
        
      — Нет, — Нейтан почти отшвырнул устройство, жалобно звякнувшее внутренностями.  
        
      — Да брось, милый, я не стою таких жертв… Не смотри на меня этим взглядом, твой глаз не умеет стрелять лазерами, так что добиваешься ты только моего стояка.  
        
      — Завали ебало, Уилсон. Это не имеет к тебе никакого отношения. Я же сказал, без меня вы угробите эту несчастную планетку.  
        
      — Ты можешь оставить нам подробные инструкции! — Уэйд шлепнул на стол неизвестно откуда взявшийся блокнот с черной звездой на красной обложке. — Диктуй, я записываю.  
        
      Нейтан посмотрел, как он озаглавил страницу «ПЛАН ПО СПАСЕНИЮ МИРА», и закатил глаза.  
  
      — Первый пункт: сохранить дабстеп, я правильно понимаю? — почерк у Уэйда был такой же мерзкий, как и ебало. Какого черта Нейтан вообще на него смотрит?  
        
      — Хочешь сделать хорошо — сделай сам, — Нейтан встал и по привычке чуть не подхватил непонятно как оказавшийся под рукой прибор. — Я принял решение и не собираюсь отступать от него.  
        
      — Нет, милый, мастер тупых решений здесь я, не отнимай у меня это звание, — Уэйд шумно выдохнул и развернул принесенный пакет. — Я вдруг подумал, что ты должен любить сливы.  
        
      — С хуя ли? — сливы Нейтан действительно любил, они напоминали о загородном родительском доме, где он проводил лето в детстве, еще до катастрофы. Но не рассказывать же про это обнаглевшему наемнику.  
        
      — Сердце подсказало, — когда Нейтан, устало вздохнув, взял из пакета одну ягоду, Уэйд быстро пролистал блокнот до какого-то списка и поставил там галочку, тут же захлопнув обложку. — Увидимся, солдатик, — он вымелся из столовой так же быстро, как пришел, наконец оставив Нейтана в блаженном одиночестве.  
        
      И прибор прихватил. Блядь, вот кому его точно нельзя доверять, так это Уилсону!  
        
      Нейтан высунулся из окна, оглядывая окрестности, но вокруг ничего не изменилось. Перед особняком не обнаружилось борделя, а на проехавшей мимо машине висел флажок с изображением привычного президента. Оставалось надеяться, что временные линии вышвырнут Уэйда в какое-нибудь другое измерение и оставят там навсегда. Спокойнее будет.  
        
      В течение дня Нейтан находил прибор буквально везде: на тренировочной площадке, в своем шкафчике, в обеденной тарелке. В общем душе устройство загадочно выкатилось из-под соседней кабинки вместе с куском розового мыла. В качестве финального аккорда Нейтан обнаружил его у себя на подушке, заботливо перевязанным золотистым бантом.  
        
      За сегодняшний день это было вторым объектом, отправленным Нейтаном в фонтан под окнами, но судя по яркой вспышке и взрыву, вернуть прибор так же быстро, как Уэйда, в этом случае не удастся.  
        
      Едва стянув с себя футболку, Нейтан услышал за спиной уважительный присвист.  
        
      — А ты отлично выглядишь для своих лет, старикан. Не то, чтобы я сомневался… но реальность даже круче моих фантазий.  
        
      Не оборачиваясь, Нейтан сложил из пальцев левой руки неприличный жест и показал его через плечо.  
        
      — Именно на это я и намекаю, мой холодный Солдат, — судя по шелесту ткани, полудурок спрыгнул с подоконника внутрь комнаты, чего делать уж точно не стоило. — Нет, нет, погоди! — он вскинул руки, когда Нейтан повернулся к нему с винтовкой в руках. — Я просто хотел поговорить. Люблю ночные разговоры, они так сближают.  
        
      — Я не помню, чтобы давал тебе разрешение, — Нейтан поймал себя на том, что неосознанно прикрывает оружием изуродованную половину тела. — Выметайся, Уилсон.  
        
      — Ты снова сломал свой делориан, Марти, — укоризненно шмыгнул носом Уэйд, вопреки предупреждению усаживаясь в кресле. Хорошо хоть не на кровати, в этом случае он точно покинул бы комнату по кускам. — Теперь на починку уйдет куда больше времени.  
        
      — Ты вообще человеческой речи не понимаешь? Я же сказал, что не собираюсь возвращаться. На кой хер тебе меня уговаривать?  
        
      — Потому что я тоже отказался от любимой женщины, чтобы быть здесь, — неожиданно серьезно отозвался Уэйд, небрежно закинув ногу на ногу. В крохотных шортах вместо трико это выглядело еще отвратительнее. Спасибо, что не без них. — И знаю, что это решение приносит боль.  
        
      — Есть боль и похуже, — Нейтан все же опустил винтовку. — Давай договоримся: ты больше никогда не заикаешься о моем возвращении, а я не привязываю тебя к стулу…  
        
      — Пока что ты убедил меня никогда не прекращать заикаться об этом!  
        
      — … и не отрезаю по одному суставу в течение всей ночи, — глубоко вздохнув, закончил он.  
        
      — Оу. Такие игры меня не слишком заводят, знаешь ли.  
        
      — Другого предложения не будет.  
        
      Уэйд думал долго — секунд десять.  
        
      — Хорошо. Договорились, — прочитать выражение его лица не представлялось возможным, но протянутую руку Нейтан все же, поколебавшись, пожал.  
        
      — Из-за этой дряни, да? — не выпуская его ладонь, в лоб спросил Уэйд и взглядом указал на другую руку.  
        
      И Нейтан не знал, почему не свернул ему шею сразу же.  
        
      — Я видел тебя в первый день в особняке, — продолжил Уэйд, проводя пальцами по воздуху над изуродованной плотью. — Этого фрагмента не было.  
        
      — Убери руки, — хрипло рыкнул Нейтан, выдергивая ладонь из затянувшегося рукопожатия. — Не твое дело.  
        
      — Ты можешь мне довериться, Нейти. В конце концов, кто, как не раковый больной, сможет тебя понять…  
        
      Отшатнувшийся было Нейтан все же схватил его за горло, до хруста сжимая гортань:  
        
      — Я сказал — не твое дело!  
        
      — Сильнее, папочка… — визгливо прохрипел Уэйд, повисая у него на руке. Нейтан отдернул руку и рефлекторно вытер ее о штаны, снова выхватывая оружие.  
        
      — Если хочешь, я найду для тебя анонимное общество носителей… владельцев бионических конечностей! Или даже организую, если дружок Капитана Америка еще этим не занялся.  
        
      — Да какой еще Капитан Америка?! — рявкнул Нейтан.  
        
      — Ты его не знаешь? Я так и знал, что Дисней проебет эту сделку в будущем! Тогда понятно, почему ты не хочешь возвращаться… Давай напишем петицию в поддержку объединения вселенных?!  
        
      Нейтан утомленно схватился за виски, уронив пистолет на пол.  
        
      — Я вообще не понимаю, что ты несешь.  
        
      — Справедливость и пачку невошедших в фильм отсылок, — охотно ответил Уэйд.  
        
      — Что тебе от меня нужно? — почти жалобно поинтересовался Нейтан. — Что я должен сделать, чтобы ты, наконец, от меня отъебался?  
        
      — Признай, что ты спас меня потому, что я тебе понравился.  
        
      — Не многовато ли чести?  
        
      — Самое то. Парни с бионическими руками не бывают гетеро.  
        
      — Но ты ведь уже знаешь настоящую причину, — Нейтан повел едва слышно гудящим сервоприводами плечом.  
        
      — Вот ты и спалился, сладкий, — ухмыльнулся Уэйд. — Значит, дело все же в рвущемся из тебя Т-800. И давно это с тобой?  
        
      — Какое твое дело?  
        
      — Понимаешь, твой голос делает меня похожим на Т-1000*, — Уэйд выразительно подмигнул, но в ответ получил только недоуменный взгляд и пояснил, — я теку.  
        
      Кажется, у Нейтана даже глаза закатывались с механическим щелчком.  
        
      — И у многих в будущем такие проблемы? — как ни в чем ни бывало продолжил Уэйд.  
        
      — Только у меня, — может, если ответить на его вопросы, он правда отстанет?  
        
      — То есть, ты не заразен? — деловито уточнил Уэйд.  
        
      — Нет.  
        
      — Даже половым путем не передается? — Уэйд, кажется, расстроился. — Я бы не отказался от бионической руки, раз они не собираются выходить из моды. Может, врача поискать?  
        
      — Думаешь, вирус из будущего, который не смогли нейтрализовать там, смогут вылечить в этом времени? — презрительно хмыкнул Нейтан.  
        
      — Нам нужно в Ваканду! Нет, подожди, туда не пустят того, кто позволяет себе расистские настроения. Мне срочно нужно устроить для тебя занятия по толерантности! Если я хочу стать для тебя Капитаном… Стоп, может, ты предпочитаешь Кроссбоунса? Знаю, что похож, но такое я не шипперю, извини, нам придется расстаться.  
        
      Надеяться на то, что Уэйд сказал это всерьез, не приходилось — наоборот, он подвинулся вместе с креслом ближе, сделав вид, что надсадный скрежет ножек по полу совершенно не привлекает внимания.  
        
      — И как скоро эта штука превратит тебя в бюджетную версию Альтрона?  
        
      — Если я правильно понимаю, о чем ты — через несколько месяцев, — Нейтан сдался и сел на кровать, свесив голову. — Чем больше я пользуюсь возможностями замененных конечностей, тем больше распространяется вирус. Чем больше он распространяется — тем меньше у меня возможности его не использовать, — он небрежно пожал плечами. — Замкнутый круг.  
        
      — Что будет потом?  
        
      — Пока я контролирую тело собственным мозгом, — Нейтан постучал пальцем по левому виску возле блеснувшего подсветкой глаза. — Но рано или поздно он тоже начнет превращаться в железки.  
  
      — И дальше ты поднимешь восстание машин?  
        
      — Понятия не имею, — прямо ответил Нейтан. — Помимо меня жертв вируса нет, так что примеров я не видел. Скорее всего, просто сдохну и останусь железной куклой.  
        
      — Завещаешь мне свое тело? Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста! — Уэйд даже заерзал в кресле. — Всегда мечтал о такой большой экшн-фигурке персонажа Марвел, да еще и со всеми подробностями, — он запнулся и опустил взгляд Нейтану на пах. — Кстати, о подробностях. Твой Танос еще жаждет власти над миром? Потому что я по-прежнему готов стать для него Перчаткой Бесконечности.  
        
      Подумать о том, что он окончательно перегнул с подкатами, у Уэйда было все время полета из окна. И еще несколько минут на земле, пока не регенирировался сломанный об ограду позвоночник.  
        
        
      Как ни странно, дальше дело пошло легче. Пару дней Уэйд ходил вокруг да около, не поднимая тему путешествий во времени, не шутил ниже пояса и вообще великодушно дал Нейтану отдохнуть. Правда, один раз при виде него Уэйд попытался затеять драку с подвернувшимся под руку Колоссом, крича о каком-то договоре который он не подпишет, но на фоне прочих странностей это выглядело почти нормально.  
        
      — Сделай ему подарок, — Юкио без привычного приветствия перегнулась через перила, нависнув над сидящим под лестницей Уэйдом. — Все любят подарки.  
        
      — Что ты предлагаешь ему подарить, набор юного сварщика? — не поднимая головы, глухо отозвался Уэйд.  
        
      — Новую пушку? — предложила она.  
        
      — У него этих пушек и так больше, чем у меня раковых клеток. Нет, тут нужно что-то практичное… Универсальное… Или, наоборот, пассивное?  
        
      — Вот этого я уже не хочу знать! — возмутилась Юкио. — Все, пока, меня Элли ждет.  
        
      — Я не сомневался… Все равно спасибо, Пинки!  
        
      Сделав себе мысленную зарубку отблагодарить Юкио за идею хотя бы тортом, — физические зарубки слишком быстро заживали и мало помогали что-то запомнить, — Уэйд почти сразу подорвался с места, вызванивая Допиндера.  
        
      — Как поживает моя Кирстен Данст? Твоя колымага еще на ходу? Приезжай, будешь помогать мне строить личную жизнь.  
        
      — Ох, ДиПи, я так рад, что вы решили двигаться дальше, но мое сердце…  
        
      — Скорее, глубже, а не дальше. Нам нужно заехать в автомобильный магазин, а потом в сексшоп!  
        
        
      Вернувшись через пару часов с пакетами, Уэйд сразу отправился в комнату Нейтана. Как хорошо, что тому запретили ставить решетку на окно. Уэйд, конечно, каждый раз чувствовал себя слегка незваным гостем, но романтики в этом карабкании по стенам все равно оставалось больше.  
        
      Нейтан собирался вернуться только к ночи, и у него было достаточно времени, чтобы построить из подарков норовящую развалиться пирамиду, сломать ее, построить снова, трижды сбегать до холодильника за постоянно кончающимся пивом и почти уснуть.  
        
      — Какого хуя ты здесь натворил?  
        
      Ладно, на самом деле, не почти. С визгом подскочив в кресле, Уэйд врезался в нависшего над ним Нейтана, впечатлился крепостью его грудных мышц и упал обратно, сонно потирая глаза.  
        
      — Рождество в июле! Только для тебя.  
        
      — Сейчас сентябрь.  
        
      — Июльскому Рождеству не важен месяц, важно только настроение! — Уэйд нашарил возле себя пульт и включил заранее развешанные гирлянды. — Извини, елку не нашел, а рубить их на территории школы, оказывается, нельзя. Кстати, Колосс мог предупредить об этом, а не наматывать меня на дереве вместо объяснений! — прежде, чем ошарашенный Нейтан пришел в себя, он встал и с гордостью указал на колышущуюся гору подарков. — Это все тебе.  
        
      — Господи блядь Иисусе, Уэйд, тебе вообще заняться нечем? — раздраженно рыкнул Нейтан, хватая одну из коробок. Как ни странно, остальная пирамида хоть и опасно шатнулась, но устояла. — Машинная смазка?!  
        
      — Я решил, тебе пригодится. Для руки и… всего остального, — Уэйд расплылся в улыбке, явно довольный задумкой.  
        
      — Ага. Спасибо, — Нейтан откинул коробку на кровать и прошел мимо Уэйда, почти задев его плечом, но вопреки его опасениям не для того, чтобы открыть дальновидно запертое окно, а чтобы взять банку пива, которую тут же осушил в пару длинных глотков. — Этого мне точно до конца жизни хватит.  
        
      — Если останется, я залью ими твой труп перед погребением, — Уэйд опасливо развернулся, но встретил достаточно миролюбивый взгляд и протянутое пиво.  
        
      — Лучше переплавь мой труп на запасные части для своего дружка.  
        
      — Мне кажется, или я слышу ревнивые нотки? Наконец-то! Я знал, что нужно работать в этом направлении, но Колосс совершенно не умеет подыгрывать! — Уэйд сел на пол, привалившись спиной к кровати, и Нейтан, поколебавшись, уселся напротив него в кресле.  
        
      — Только скажи сразу, я могу считать это нашим первым свиданием? — обеспокоенно уточнил Уэйд. — Потому что если так, сегодня я в лучшем случае позволю тебе поцелуй в щеку…  
        
      — Напомни, сколько раз ты врывался в мою комнату за последнюю неделю? — лениво переспросил Нейтан, доставая еще одну банку.  
        
      — Сейчас посчитаю! — включая калькулятор на телефоне, ответил Уэйд, и через минуту повернул к нему дисплей.  
        
      — Сорок два раза? Я отследил только тридцать… — не без уважения качнул головой тот.  
        
      — О, надеюсь, у тебя нет ультрафиолетового зрения, потому что ты многое пропустил.  
        
      В повисшем молчании они приговорили свое пиво и взяли следующие.  
        
      — Зачем тебе это? — наконец, тяжелым голосом спросил Нейтан. — Я же ходячий труп.  
        
      — Ходячие трупы должны держаться вместе, — небрежно пожал плечами Уэйд, стараясь не выдать невпопад трепыхнувшееся сердце. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты оставался один. А ты сам сказал, что я напоминаю тебе жену.  
        
      — Не в этом же смысле! — едва не поперхнувшись пивом, возмутился Нейтан.  
        
      — Уверен, и в этом смысле мне есть, что тебе предложить, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Уэйд. — У меня достаточно неплохой опыт анального секса.  
        
      — Я думал, ты намерен страдать по своей девушке до самой смерти.  
        
      — С ума сошел? Она, конечно, любовь всей жизни, но с моей регенерацией целибат затянется на столетия. Это как-то слишком жестоко, не находишь?  
        
      — Тогда я тем более паршивый вариант, — Нейтан как-то совсем расслабился и поник, выпрямив ноги и меланхолично качая банку в руке.  
        
      — Не могу сказать, что к моей особе в последнее время выстраивается очередь. Сам понимаешь, плотный график, постоянные командировки…  
        
      — Ты ебанутый.  
        
      — А ты не оригинален, — фыркнул Уэйд, отставляя пиво и подбираясь ближе к креслу. Каждое мгновение он ждал удара, но в итоге беспрепятственно сел совсем близко, касаясь ладонью колена Нейтана под мягкой тканью спортивных штанов.  
        
      — Ты, блядь, серьезно? — сквозь зубы просипел тот, когда Уэйд провел пальцами по внутренней стороне его бедра, подбираясь к завязкам на поясе.  
        
      — Ты же мне так и не рассказал. Я хочу посмотреть сам. О, если он металлический, значит, я не смогу отсосать тебе на морозе, потому что мои губы прилипнут и нам придется искать… — договорить он не смог, потому что Нейтан все же не выдержал и резко притянул его к паху, где уже не на шутку тянуло возбуждением, и коротко рыкнул, когда Уэйд обхватил его губами через ткань белья.  
        
        
      — Не металлический, — заключил Уэйд, облизываясь и вытирая губы, пока Нейтан перед ним шумно дышал, пытаясь прийти в себя. — Я же говорил, ты не пожалеешь… — он поднял лицо, перехватывая еще мутный взгляд карих глаз, и захлебнулся окончанием фразы.  
        
      — Что опять? — усталым тоном уточнил Нейтан. — Пелена спала с твоих глаз и ты увидел мою истинную…  
        
      — У тебя второй глаз начал светиться, — Уэйду самому не понравилось, как отчаянно он сжал пальцы на его разведенных бедрах и как похолодела спина от этого зрелища.  
        
      — Еще утром, — отрывисто бросил Нейтан, невольно прикрыв веки.  
        
      — Ты поэтому… согласился? — судорожно пытаясь справиться с внезапно накатившим страхом, уточнил Уэйд.  
        
      — Это имеет значение? — теперь Нейтан нахмурился, еще ярче сверкнув оранжевым огнем из глубины зрачков.  
        
      Уэйд завороженно помотал головой и сглотнул.  
        
      — Вот и хорошо, — он что, улыбнулся?! — Так что ты там говорил про анальный секс?  
        
      — Ого, а старичок у нас ничего! Только учти, моя регенерация тоже половым путем не передается, я проверял.  
        
      — Даже не хочу знать, что за проверки ты имеешь в виду.  
        
      — Зато смотри, что еще я припас! — Уэйд встал и выдернул из подарковой пирамиды другую коробочку, наконец рассыпав всю постройку.  
        
      — Интимная смазка? Пиздец ты продуманный, — поймав брошенную упаковку, ухмыльнулся Нейтан, с силой толкая его на постель.  
        
        
      Жить стало… странно.  
        
      Поначалу Нейтан напрочь отказывался контактировать с Уэйдом вне спальни, и каждая попытка обнимашек заканчивалась для последнего несовместимыми с целостностью костей травмами. Все вокруг, конечно, всё знали, но шутки об этом ходили максимально тихим шепотом — одно дело Уэйд, но всерьез потешаться над Кейблом не решался никто. Разве что наедине Нейтан позволял ему — да и себе тоже, — гораздо больше. Это было как минимум неплохо, но все сильнее тянуло в груди, словно наружу которую неделю скребся чужой.  
        
      Уэйд не собирался привязываться. Он же не Стив, блядь, Роджерс, влюбляться в психа с железной рукой, верно? Но все равно как-то под утро разрисовал Нейтану плечо своим «фирменным» рисунком, а потом смылся еще до того, как тот проснулся. Ладно, на самом деле, помимо рисунка на руке чуть ниже расположилась гроздь членов, надпись «я побывал в жопе Дедпула и выжил» и крохотное сердечко ближе к запястью.  
        
      Видимо, с Нейтаном тоже не все было в порядке, потому что осторожно скользнувший ночью в спальню Уэйд не только не получил выстрел в грудь, но и оказался допущен в постель, где смог увидеть оттертую до блеска руку с оставшимся на плече символом в красном кружке.  
  
      Рисунок довольно быстро ободрался, но Уэйд упорно его обновлял — и иногда после небрежной подсказки Нейтана.  
        
        
      — Ты же знаешь, что можешь вернуться к Ванессе сам, да? — они сидели на диване, соприкасаясь плечами, а на столике перед ними лежало отремонтированное устройство для перемещения во времени.  
        
      — Не люблю я все эти мутки с таймлайном, Нейти. «Фоксы» пару раз пробовали, до сих пор разобраться с последствиями не могут.  
        
      — Но ты же вернешь ее. Она доживет до этого времени…  
        
      — Ага, только вот с этим временем случится какая-то поебень. Я не попаду в Айсбокс, ты убьешь пиздюка и вернешься в свое сраное будущее, а я буду жить с сердцем хуй разбери где.  
        
      — Ты ебанутый.  
        
      — Я помню, Нейти.  
        
      — Я просил меня так не называть.  
        
      — Подохнешь — не буду, — Уэйд пихнул его локтем, больно приложившись о металлический бок и охнув.  
        
      Нейтан вздрогнул и стиснул его за плечи.  
        
      — Тогда пообещай мне, что сделаешь это после того, как я двину кони, — невовремя шмыгнувший носом Уэйд непонимающе посмотрел в светящиеся глаза. — Используешь прибор и вернешься в прошлое. Хуй знает, может, что и выгорит для тебя.  
        
      — Надеюсь, в твоем ебаном будущем научатся лечить эту дрянь.  
        
      — Может быть, Уэйд. Может быть.  
        
      — Кстати, я давно хотел сказать тебе очень важные слова... — опомнившись, мерзко улыбнулся тот.  
        
      — Только не это....  
        
      — Желание. Ржавый. Семнадцать. Рассвет. Печь... ты не должен меня душить, ты должен мне подчиняться!!!  
        
        
      Устанавливая косой крест на могиле в дремучем лесу, Уэйд выл еще хуже, чем после просмотра «Логана».

**Author's Note:**

> *Т-800 — Терминатор модели аналогичной сыгранному Шварцнеггером, Т-1000 — соотв. жидкий терминатор, антагонист Шварца во второй части


End file.
